16 Października 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3049 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3264); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3050 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3265); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rolnictwo na świecie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 16 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Rok 2030 - Dziwne lekarstwo 7 (Strange medicine); serial science ficton kraj prod.Kanada (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Budzik - Zioła i nie tylko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 31/156 (Teletubbies, season II Swimming with Stephanie) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 1; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Z dalekiego kraju (Da Un Paese Lontano, From a far country) 137'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Włochy, Polska (1981); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Cezary Morawski, San Neil, Christopher Cazenove, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Jerzy Sthur, Tadeusz Bradecki, Marek Kondrat, Maja Komorowska, Edward Lubaszenko, Tadeusz Hudziak; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 (txt str.777) 14:30 Glob 2006; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień - 16 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1324; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Trend'owaci - odc.2; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 "Karol - Papież, który pozostał człowiekiem" - relacja ze światowej premiery w Meksyku; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3051 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3266); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3052 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3267); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 "Karol - Papież, który pozostał człowiekiem" - przed uroczystą premierą filmu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc.1149; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 18:00 Plebania - odc. 757; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 "Karol - Papież, który pozostał człowiekiem" - relacja z uroczystej premiery filmu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Listonosz Pat IV - Listonosz Pat i polowanie na dinozaury 2 (Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Orędzie Ojca Świętego Benedykta XVI (Orędzie Ojca Świętego Benedykta XVI) kraj prod.Włochy (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Marzyłam o Afryce (I Dreamed of Africa) 109'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Hugh Hudson; wyk.:Kim Basinger, Vincent Perez, Daniel Craig; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 XIII Konkurs Skrzypcowy im.Wieniawskiego - Poznań 2006. Gra orkiestra Academy of Saint Martin in the Fields; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Kinematograf; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Kwadrans po jedenastej; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Pogoda 00:04 Sport 00:05 Był taki dzień - 16 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Ciemna strona miasta (Bringing Out the Dead) 116'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Martin Scorsese; wyk.:Nicolas Cage, Patricia Arquette, John Goodman; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:10 Portret z rodziną w tle - Władysław Grabski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Był taki dzień - 16 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 105/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 105); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 9/52 To nie takie trudne (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 10/52 Niech żyje dobry czarodziej (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.80, Zaniedbane serce; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,11.00 11:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 24; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 McGregorowie - odc. 9/65 Rabuś (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga, ep. The Bushranger); serial kraj prod.Australia (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:40 Supertalent - (2); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Żywioły - odc. 7; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Wydarzenia, wydarzenia...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Jak wymawiać "Ś", "Ź", "Ł" i "V"?; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Zelowskie dzwonki; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Dr Quinn (seria I) odc. 11/18 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s.I, ep. Bad Water); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 267 Nielegalni imigranci; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Święta wojna - Hanys podrasowany (223); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Powtórka z życia - Telewizja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Oto jest pytanie - odc.13; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Kocham Kino - magazyn Grażyny Torbickiej ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 M jak miłość - odc. 436; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 195; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 21:30 Został z nami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 Desperaci - wybuchowa historia PRL-u - Aula w Opolu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.III, odc. 8/23 (Crime Scene Investigation III, ep. 308); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.III, odc. 9/23 (Crime Scene Investigation III, ep.309); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Republika Teatralna (Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny "Konfrontacje" - Lublin 2006); reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Wieczór artystyczny - Muzyczne "Rozmaitości" - zespół Something Like Elvis; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.50 Adam i Ewa (174) - serial 7.25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (42) - serial 8,25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 9.25 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża 9.55 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (79) - serial 10.25 O rety! Kabarety! Extra 10.40 Czarodziejki (23)- serial 11.40 Grasz czy nie grasz? 12.40 Oko na miasto 12.55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (43) - serial 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (364) - serial 14.40 Daleko od noszy (96) - serial 15.10 Świat według Kiepskich (207) - serial 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Pogoda 16.10 Interwencja 16.30 Oko na miasto 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (365) - serial 18.45 Pogoda 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.30 Samo życie (770) - serial 20.15 Jaś Fasola (1) - serial 20.50 MEGAHIT: Spiderman - film przygodowy, USA 2002 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.20 Nieustraszeni - reality show 0.20 Biznes wydarzenia, Pogoda 0.45 Bumerang 1.30 Dziewczyny w bikini 2.30 Magazyn sportowy 4.30 Love TV 5.40 TV Market 5.50 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.40 Uwaga! 6.00 Telesklep I 6.40 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (14/32) - serial 7.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 8.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.10 Fabryka gry 11.15 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.50 Rozmowy w toku: Gdyby nie i moi bliscy, byłbym dzisiaj na dnie! - talk show 13.00 Superniania - reality show 14.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (15/32) - serial 15.00 Cena marzeń (36/115) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (694) - serial 21.30 Szymon Majewski Show 22.35 Taniec z gwiazdami: Kulisy 23.05 Hela w opałach (6) - serial 23.35 Firma 0.05 Wydanie drugie poprawione 0.35 Co za tydzień 1.00 Multikino 1.25 Uwaga! 1.45 Nocne igraszki 2.45 Telesklep 3.05 Nic straconego TVP 3 Katowice 06:35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy /stereo/ 07:00 Sportowa niedziela, Magazyn 2006 /stereo/ 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Pokaz prozy" /stereo/ 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Schlesien Journal, Info Polska 2006 08:05 Telewizyjny Uniwersytet Trzeciego Wieku, Info Polska 2006 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Klątwa Tutenchamona, odc. 5{PL}, cykl dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:48 Kurier sportowy 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 Przystanek praca /stereo/ 10:05 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Dorosłe życie Emilki" L.M. Montgomery /stereo/ 10:10 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier sportowy 10:44 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Teleplotki /stereo/ 11:15 Gość dnia /stereo/ 11:30 Kurier 11:35 Kurier sportowy 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Młodzież kontra, widowisko 2006 /stereo/ 12:30 Kurier 12:50 Kurier sportowy 12:55 Prognoza pogody 12:59 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Anna In w grobowcach świata" Olga Tokarczuk /stereo/ 13:00 Bądź zdrów - Kłopoty z głosem /stereo/ 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:49 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne, Magazyn 2006 /stereo/ 14:15 To jest temat - Lilimony /stereo/ 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości, Magazyn 2006 /stereo/ 15:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Klątwa Tutenchamona, odc. 5{PL}, cykl dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 /stereo/ 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Kurier sportowy 15:50 Prognoza pogody 15:55 To jest temat - Wyszłam na prostą /stereo/ 16:05 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Władcy wyobraźni" Grażyna Stachówna /stereo/ 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Aktualności 16:47 Kartka z kalendarza, Info Polska 2006 16:50 Na zdrowie, Zdrowie i medycyna Polska 2006 17:05 Świątki w piątki, Info Polska 2006 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Kronika miejska - Świętochłowice, Info Polska 2006 18:00 Aktualności, pogoda 18:27 Aktualności sportowe, Wiadomości sportowe Polska 2006 18:40 Tropiciele, Info Polska 2006 19:00 Trudny rynek, Info Polska 2006 19:15 Trafiony zatrudniony, Info Polska 2006 19:40 TV Katowice zaprasza, Info 19:45 Pełnoprawni niepełnosprawni, Info Polska 2006 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus, Magazyn 2006 22:35 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Reportaż ściśle jawny - Ciemne strony Rynku, Reportaż 2006 /stereo/ 23:35 Po burzy - odc. 3 / 4{PL}, Serial Australia 2003 /stereo/ 00:25 Na twoim miejscu{PL}, film sensacyjny Kanada 1994; reż.: Milan Cheylov; wyk: Albert Schultz, Toby Nardi /stereo/ 01:45 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce 09.00 Rocket Power - serial animowany, Kanada/USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (10): Korekta - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.35 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 12.15 Jesteś moim życiem (34) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.20 Stan wyjątkowy (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Pokemon (281) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (11) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (11): Tato - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.55 Stan wyjątkowy (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (35) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Millennium (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Zagadki historii: Zabić Hitlera - serial dokumentalny, USA 22.05 Wybór Ewy - film obyczajowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 1999 00.05 Millennium (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.05 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 01.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.20 FIFA Futbol Mundlal - magazyn 02.50 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.15 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.00 Nie ma jak u teściów (2) - serial 6.30 Telesklep 7.35 Medicopter 117 (7) - serial 8.35 Zdradzona miłość (39/110) - telenowela 9.25 Ostry dyżur (111) - serial 10.25 Nash Bridges (10) - serial 11.25 Telesklep 13.15 Strażnik kasy 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (40/110) - telenowela 15.10 Nie ma Jak u teściów (3) - serial 15.40 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16.10 Kasia i Tomek (26) - serial 16.40 Przyjaciele (2) - serial 17.10 Ostry dyżur (112) - serial 18.10 Nash Bridges (11) - serial 19.10 Kasia i Tomek (27) - serial 19.40 Przyjaciele (3) - serial 20.10 Brygada ratunkowa (16/22) - serial 21.10 Nieślubny ojciec - film obyczajowy, USA 1997 23.05 Polisa śmierci - film obyczajowy, USA 2002 1.30 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 2.00 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 2.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 16 października; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedyneczka - Rower; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Zdarzyło się - Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Król; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Mój pierwszy raz - (31); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Pokolenie Dzieci JP II; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1128; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 537; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Na końcu Europy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 M jak miłość - odc. 387; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Marszałek Piłsudski - odc. 2; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Warto rozmawiać; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Jedyneczka - Rower; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Studio Międzynarodowego Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego - 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Selekcja; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 VII Poznań Maraton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Poszukiwani przez lata; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Kościół i świat; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Najwierniejszy towarzysz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Orędzie Ojca Świętego Benedykta XVI; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Pokolenie Dzieci JP II; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Klan - odc.1128; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Został z nami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Plebania - odc. 537; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:50 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 2 Nie dali ziemi...; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama 23:45 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Studio Międzynarodowego Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego - 16.10.2006; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 VII Poznań Maraton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Poszukiwani przez lata; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Najwierniejszy towarzysz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 01:55 Orędzie Ojca Świętego Benedykta XVI; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Pokolenie Dzieci JP II; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Klan - odc.1128; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Plebania - odc. 537; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Został z nami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Ziemia przemieniona w melodię - Jerzy Szeptycki - portret architekta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 2 Nie dali ziemi...; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Maraton 73'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Tadeusz Makarczyński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Koncert na dobry początek. Jerzy Maksymiuk na długim targu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2005 - Jerzy Maksymiuk "Czerwony księżyc"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Kochankowie z Mińska (Lovers in Minsk) 87'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); reż.:Ulf von Mechow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Wielość rzeczywistości Leona Chwistka; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Ryszard Waśko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc.6 Już tylko nadzieja; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Północ (Midnight) 72'; film fabularny kraj prod.Brazylia, Francja (1999); reż.:Daniela Thomas, Walter Salles; wyk.:Luiz Carlos Vasconcelos, Matheus Nachtergaele, Fernanda Torres, Nelson Sargento, Tonico Pereira; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Druga młodość czwororęcznych 24'; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Maciej Nyczka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Portret własny 19'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Sposób na Alcybiadesa - odc. 1 56'; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Waldemar Szarek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Był raz dobry świat 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Kino krótkich filmów - Lustro; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Andrzej Barański; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Soc według Szpota 4 - Pięknoduch i rewolucja /cz.2/; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Jednostka Szpot 30'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Niewinni czarodzieje 82'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1960); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Krystyna Stypułkowska, Wanda Koczewska, Kalina Jędrusik, Teresa Szmigielówna, Zbigniew Cybulski, Roman Polański, Andrzej Nowakowski, Marian Kociniak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Studio Międzynarodowego Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Fala 79'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Piotr Łazarkiewicz, Waldemar Krzystek; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Strefa alternatywna - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 27 Basement Jaxx; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - GLINNO 7; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - GLINNO 8; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Filantrop (Filantropica) 109'; film fabularny kraj prod.Rumunia, Francja (2002); reż.:Nae Caranfil; wyk.:Mircea Diaconu, Gheorghe Dinica, Mara Nicolescu, Florin Calinescu, Viorica Voda; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Mucha Lucha - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom and Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Batman przyszłości - serial animowany 19:50 X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 20:15 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Największe z największych: Najtrudniejsza linia kolejowa świata - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 08:00 Ryzykant: Idealna burza - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl w hołdzie Davidowi Mannowi - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 12:00 Największe z największych: Najtrudniejsza linia kolejowa świata - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 14:00 Ryzykant: Idealna burza - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Test Case: Ogień - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Test Case: Wielka siła - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Superjazda: Kapsuła czasu - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl w hołdzie Davidowi Mannowi - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Sikanie na szynę prądową - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Największe z największych: Poszukiwacze diamentów - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Cała prawda o Roswell - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Z akt FBI: Nie ma kryjówki 23:00 Fani czterech kółek: MGB GT - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Fani czterech kółek: MGB GT - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Kosztowna katastrofa: Huragan Andrew - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Superkonstrukcje: Okręt podwodny Seawolf - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Eleanor - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl w hołdzie Davidowi Mannowi - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 National Geographic 08:00 Dreszczowiec: Skorpiony - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 10:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Rywale Jezusa - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Życie na włosku - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bariery na Morzu Północnym - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Dreszczowiec: Skorpiony - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 15:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Rywale Jezusa - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Walki wielkich kotów - film dokumentalny 17:00 Być stworzeniem: Wilki etiopskie - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Odkrycia z napędem Duracell: Wykrywacze kłamstw - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Śmiertelny gaz w Bhopal - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Dreszczowiec: Skorpiony - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Powódź koło zapory Stava - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Piramidy: Odkrycie tajemnych komnat - film dokumentalny 22:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Apokalipsa - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Czysta nauka: Asteroidy - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Piramidy: Odkrycie tajemnych komnat - film dokumentalny 01:00 Odkrycia z napędem Duracell: Wykrywacze kłamstw - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Śmiertelny gaz w Bhopal - serial dokumentalny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Zdradosław 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Zdradosław 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Big in America 2 - reality show 14:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Ring Charts - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Zdradosław 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku